


i'm the night sky (the fire in your eyes)

by reginascullys



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginascullys/pseuds/reginascullys
Summary: "Say we’ll do this again, Hiccup. That even when we’re old and grey we’ll come out and see the meteors and bask in the magic that is beyond our reach."





	i'm the night sky (the fire in your eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever but I just couldn't get these two out of my mind!

“Come on, Hiccup, hurry up!” Pippa called after her friend as she made her way down the stairs and out into the grounds. 

“Be quiet Pipsqueak, we don’t want to get caught,” the taller witch chastised, but couldn’t hide her slight smile at her best friend's enthusiasm. 

The two witches walked together, hands nearly brushing, magic crackling between them with excitement as they made their way into the forest toward a clearing. Each could find the place with their eyes closed as they had spent many nights, secretly escaping the castle, stargazing. 

Once they made it to their location Pippa set out a blanket and patted the spot next to her. “Sit down Hiccup it’s about to start!” 

Hecate gingerly sat down beside Pippa and turned her attention to the sky at the sudden gasp from the witch laying next to her. The meteor shower had begun and Hecate finally reclined, entranced by the vision in the sky. The two stared up the sky for what felt like hours, mostly in silence with the occasional fact added by Hecate which left the blonde witch ever more awestruck with her best friend. Before they knew it their hands were laced together, happy to just be enjoying each other’s presence. 

“Oh isn’t it the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen?”

“Quite,” Hecate responded barely above a whisper, unable to take her eyes off of her best friend. Pippa turned to her and smiled not knowing Hecate hadn’t been talking about the sky. 

“Say we’ll do this again, Hiccup. That even when we’re old and grey we’ll come out and see the meteors and bask in the magic that is beyond our reach.” And while Hecate knew that she had to pull away from her friend soon, that her feelings were becoming more than she could handle, that Pippa deserved better than a friend who was secretly in love with her, in that moment there was no way she could deny Pippa her wish. 

*******

“Remember how we used to sneak out at night to do this when we were girls?” 

As if Hecate could ever forget one of the most joyous times of her life, before she pulled away from her best friend. It had been part of the reason she had suggested it. 

It’s been months since their reconciliation after the spelling bee and Hecate is still shocked that Pippa has forgiven her. Still struggles with believing that she’s someone Pippa wants to be friends with, but she’s trying to let her in. So when Pippa had mentioned the upcoming meteor shower during their last weekly mirror call, she had invited her to cackles before her brain could even stop the words tumbling from her mouth. 

The two witches lay side by side on a blanket as they had many moons ago and Hecate felt at peace, something which she hadn’t felt since probably when she last stopped talking to Pippa. 

“I always did enjoy your never ending facts when we did this. How ever did you find the time to read so much back then?” Pippa asks with a chuckle to her voice. 

Hecate smirks but doesn’t mention that she spent many nights away reading about astronomy merely because of the way Pippa’s smile widened when she recounted the facts during those nights under the stars. 

“I’m really glad you invited me tonight, Hiccup.” Pippa glances over at Hecate and thinks she truly is the most beautiful, mesmerizing witch there is. 

“I’m glad you came, Pipsqueak. It truly is quite beautiful.” Hecate turns to Pippa only to see her gazing at her with such intensity she can’t tear her eyes away. Her eyes widen as she feels more than sees Pippa lean closer to her until Hecate can feel Pippa’s breath on her lips as she speaks. 

“Yes, beautiful indeed.” Pippa leans forward and closes the distance between them her lips lightly brushing against Hecate’s. 

Pippa sits up pulling Hecate with her, never letting go of her hands. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for ages.”

“You have?”

“Of course, you silly witch! I was in love with you back then.” Pippa bites her bottom lip and softly adds, “I still am.”

At Pippa’s confession Hecate surges forward and captures Pippa lips more firmly than before. 

“I’m so sorry, I was so foolish,” Hecate is near tears as she realizes her youthful mistake and all the years she wasted that she could’ve had with Pippa. 

“Don’t worry, we’re here now. And I’m never letting you go.”


End file.
